Guess of My Little Pony Season 4 Episode 1-Twilight's Flight
by Writer1000
Summary: Twilight wants to learn how to fly right away, by taking lessons from Rainbow Dash. But she keeps scolding Twilight, making her feel like a flightless alicorn. What does Twilight do? And what adventures does she encounter? Read now to find out!


"C'mon, Twilight! You are supposed to flap your wings!" scolds Rainbow Dash. Twilight weakly stands up. She had been trying to learn how to fly for hours, but isn't even able to spread her wings apart in the sky! Applejack and Applebloom had been watching Twilight, trying to cheer her up. But all of that was swallowed by Rainbow Dash's discouraging words. "I haven't got all day! I have a marathon where I'm going to preform my Sonic Rainboom! You know what! We'll continue tomorrow!"

"But Rainbow Dash, I'm trying my be-" Twilight tried to say, but Rainbow Dash was soaring to the sky already, to her precious marathon. So Twilight stared at the sky that seemed endless to a flightless alicorn, and then hung her head down to the ground. Applejack and Applebloom rushed to her aid, trying to calm her down. But that didn't seem to work. "I'll never be a true alicorn. I'm flightless! I feel like I can't reach that talent." Twilight mourned.

"But ye' gotta believe in yo' self! No lookin' down! Who cares 'bout what Rainbow Dash's sayin'!"Applejack said. But Twilight wasn't listening. She was still sad about the big mess that had happened today. She looked so weak and helpless in front of her friends. _Who cares anyway? Who needs to learn how to fly? Isn't there a shortcut also? _Twilight wondered deeply as she trudged to her home.

At home, Twilight busily looked through as many books as she could, trying to find a way to fly easily. But she never found one. All she could find was famous alicorns who learned how to fly by training. _Why can't there be a swift way to fly? Why not? _Twilight thought.

Suddenly a voice answered,"There is a way!"

"Who are you! And is there really a way?" Twilight asked.

"I am a little friend. Now, the way to learn how to fly is to jump off the castle of Equestria. Do not worry, you'll be flying automatically before you know it, young alicorn."

"But who are you?" Twilight asked again. But the voice faded away...

At the top of the Equestria balcony, Twilight was ready to jump off and plunge in the lakes when she finished flying. To her surprise, Applebloom was there. "What are you doing here, Applebloom? Shouldn't you be at Apple Acre Farm?" Twilight inquired.

"I was thinkin' of helpin' Celestia with the decorations for her birthday party." Applebloom replied proudly. "What are yall' doin' here?"

"Umm...I was helping too..." Twilight said softly and slowly. She didn't want anyone knowing what crazy thing she was about to do. She decided to trust her instincts and go with what the voice said, even if its identity was still lurking in a dark corner. She stared down. Hundreds of feet below, the lakes and the fresh grass stared up at her. She gave a big gulp. When no one was left on the balcony to decorate it, she forced herself to push her worries out, swallow that lump in her throat, and make the big leap.

"Help! Somebody!" a familiar voice yelped. It was Rainbow Dash. On her way back to her home, she decided to preform a stunt near Equestria's largest mountain, near the castle. She underestimated the heavy rocks that fell off the mountain. One of her wings was trapped under a medium-sized rock. Even worse, a large-sized rock was about to crush her. Twilight looked around. No one else reacted to Rainbow Dash's cries. _I am her only hope. I have to try to save her, somehow! But if I don't reach the bottom, I might not learn how to fly! _Twilight thought. These wonders swarmed into her head. Her final decision was to save Rainbow Dash, no matter what. It is better if two friends fall together than one. Without recognizing, Twilight's wings opened and she glided toward Rainbow Dash. Before the enormous rock fell, she plucked Rainbow Dash off the mountain, and onto solid ground.

"You did it, Twilight! You flew all by yourself!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "I'm really sorry for discouraging you in your practice. You were new to flying in the periwinkle, blue skies. I promise I won't do it again!" Twilight felt dignity grow in her. She knows how to fly and she saved Rainbow Dash! What a coincidence!

"You were supposed to die!" a voice said. It was the same voice Twilight had heard in her library. Suddenly, the pony revealed herself.

She was Princess Chrysalis!

"You tried to trick me! I shouldn't have been so foolish to trust a stranger!" Twilight yelled. Princess Chrysalis started to attack her, but she blasted her in time. Princess Chrysalis lied on the ground, unconscious. In a flash, Princess Celestia bolted to the scene. When she saw the evil changeling, she was shocked.

"How did she escape my trap?" Princess Celestia questioned Twilight.

"I am unsure, but I'm really sorry. I thought Princess Chrysalis was telling a quick way of knowing how to fly correctly. But I almost ended up killing myself. I hope you forgive me!" Twilight cried.

"It is okay." Princess Celestia answered. "Only one condition-you have to teach Princess Chrysalis the magic of friendship!" Twilight stared at Princess Celestia. How was she supposed to do that?

"Oh, don't worry. You'll have help from a half pony, half monster creature!" Princess Celestia explained. "She is called Fluff Puff. She also know everything about friendship. I hope she can learn from it!"

_Wow! Make Princess Chrysalis good by teaching her the magic of friendship? _Twilight thought. If Princess Chrysalis were good, everything would be way more peaceful in Ponyville! _I wonder what I will encounter in this challenge!_

**Made By Writer1000! This is my first story, so I hope you liked my guess!**


End file.
